


An Interesting Conflict

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snarry100's prompt #560: Conflict of Interest.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #560: Conflict of Interest. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

An Interesting Conflict

~

Severus knew something was wrong when he found Minerva arguing with someone outside his office. 

“…conflict of interest!” hissed the woman. 

Seeing Severus, Minerva smirked. “Severus, meet Mafalda Peachbottom, head of the NEWTs Administration Committee.” 

“Madam Peachbottom.” 

“Headmaster Snape,” Peachbottom snapped. “Isn’t it inappropriate that you grade Harry Potter’s NEWT examinations?” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Inappropriate? How?” 

“Because of the rumours.” 

Severus froze. “What rumours, exactly?” 

“People claim you’ll take any opportunity to denigrate and attack him!” 

Relaxing, Severus sneered. “Ridiculous.” 

“But—”

“I shall be as impartial towards Potter as any other student.” Severus moved past her. “Good day, madam.” 

~

“Rumour says there’s opposition to you grading my NEWTs.” Potter smirked at Severus. “Something about a conflict of interest?”

“You’d do better to study than worry about rumours,” Severus sneered. 

“I _am_ studying,” Potter whinged. “I brought books.” 

“You’ve not cracked one open.” 

“You’re distracting.” 

“Indeed?” Severus shifted between Potter’s legs. “Try now.” 

“What are you— Oh fuck!” 

Severus, his face pressed between Harry’s arsecheeks, drew back. “Start with the recipe for Felix Felicis. If you get anything wrong, I’ll stop. Proceed.”

“I can’t recite recipes with you rimming me!” 

“There will be no rimming unless you do.” 

Harry did. 

~

“Detected any conflicts of interest?” Severus asked. 

Mafalda Peachbottom, inspecting the NEWT grades, flushed. “Everything seems fair.” 

“Wonderful,” Severus said, standing. “Please excuse me—”

Once back at Hogwarts, Severus went to his quarters, unsurprised to find Potter lounging on his sofa. He beamed at Severus. “I aced my NEWTs!” 

“I’m aware.” 

Potter’s smile dimmed. “You didn’t…”

Severus, eyebrow raised, waited. 

“You didn’t…favour me, did you?”

Severus snorted. “Since when do I allow feelings to affect my work?” 

Potter exhaled. “Good.” He smirked. “I’m applying to the Aurors. I should study.” 

Severus hummed. “Shall we employ my study method?” 

“Please!” 

~


End file.
